Through the fog
by EndlessSky26
Summary: Fifteen year old Maka Albarn runs away from home late one night. When she meets a strange white haired boy in the middle of a dark forest she has no idea what to think. He says he is trying to find his missing brother, and she takes it upon herself to help. A.U. Rated for language and sexual suggestion.
1. A new friendship

Makas P.O.V

I walked through the dense forest quietly. It was the middle of the night, and the only light I had was a little pocket flashlight. There was a thick fog settling around me. I began to hum in hopes it would take my mind off of how creepy everything looked. As I continued though the forest I heard a twig snap. Pausing, I whipped my head towards where the sound had come from. At first I couldn't see anything, but as I slowly crept toward it I could make out the shape of a person. I called out to them.

"Hello?" The figure looked around before replying in a deep voice, "Is somebody there?" I stepped out of my hiding spot. The person in front of me was a boy. He had snow white hair, and dark red eyes. He looked at me for a moment.

"Are you lost?" I asked. For some reason I felt I could trust this boy. He didn't look dangerous, just confused and scarred.

"No." Was all he said before turning his back to me. He began looking at something, but I couldn't tell what it was. My curiosity got the best of me.

"So what are you doing out here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?" He said without looking at me." I mean, it's not safe for you to be walking around at night alone."

"But your walking around at night by yourself." I said in my defense.

"Yeah, well I could defend myself if something happened." he said with a shrug.

"Are you saying I'm weak?" I practically yelled while placing my hands on my hips.

"Well you certainly don't look that strong." He began walking away, but I kept right on his heels.

"So what's your name anyway?" I continued.

"Does it matter?" He asked, clearly annoyed.

"I just want to know your name."

"Fine. It's Soul. Are we done now?" He said, turning to look at me.

"Soul." I repeated." That's a new one. Anyways, my names Maka."

"Well it's so nice to meet you." Soul said sarcastically while looking around.

"Why are you such grouch?" I asked while folding my arms over my chest.

"I'm not a grouch, I'm just trying to find something and you're distracting me." He stated simply.

"What are you looking for? Maybe I could help you."

"No thanks. Besides, you'd probably just get in the way." With that said, he turned suddenly and began walking away, faster than before. I ran after him, but tripped on something. I screamed before hitting the ground, hard. I looked at my ankle to find it twisted in a tree root. I untangled it, but found I couldn't put any weight on it, and began to fall again only to be caught by something.

Souls P.O.V.

I walked away hoping she wouldn't follow. As I picked up my pace I could hear her running behind me. I shoved my hands into my pockets,and ignored her. Suddenly Maka screamed. I turned on my heel to find her on the ground. I ran over to her just as she was trying to get up. She fell again, and I threw out my arms in an attempt to catch her. Maka landed safely in my arms, and I let out a sigh. Sure this girl was basically a stranger, but she seemed nice and it wasn't like I liked seeing girls hurt. I looked down at her face, and for the first time was able to actually see her. The fog had hindered me from seeing any details until now when our faces were only inches away from each other. I looked into her deep olive eyes. Oh those eyes. They were so wide and innocent. I opened my mouth, but couldn't seem to form any words so I just stood there with my mouth hanging open. Maka stood up, but leaned on me for support.

"So what's up with your teeth? I mean, why are they pointy?" She asked as we slowly walked off into the fog. I smirked at her.

"I don't know. Genetics?"

"Oh, that's neat." I shrugged

"I guess it is kinda cool."

"So where are you going anyways Soul?" I looked at her curious eyes and sighed.

" To tell the truth, I don't really know. All I know is that a few years ago my brother was seen around here, and then just disappeared." why was I being so open with her?

"Oh Soul, I'm so sorry." She looked at me,tears brimmed the corners of her eyes.

"It's ok." I stated. "I came out here to find him, and that's exactly what I plan to do." Maka winced, and I stopped for a moment to let her rest. It was going to be a long journey.


	2. falling for faith

Maka's P.O.V.

The warm sun shone on my face as I awoke early in the morning. I was leaning against a tree, and Soul was next to me. I realized that I had been sleeping on his chest, and quickly pulled away. Soul let out a small groan, and opened his eyes. He stared at me for a moment, but then looked away. I began to get up, completely forgetting about my ankle, until a sharp pain ran up my leg. I doubled over onto the ground.

"Maka!" Soul was right by my side.

"I'm ok." I said through clenched teeth. He looked at me, his face full of concern. Before I could protest Soul pulled me onto his back, and began walking.

Souls P.O.V.

I picked up Maka, and began walking down the dirt path we had been following for the past two days. My body ached, but I couldn't give up now. Yesterday Maka and I came across a small village and had spent the day there restocking our supplies, taking care of her ankle, and doing a few odd jobs to get some money. Overall it had been a pretty productive day, but all things must come to an end, and that day was no exception. We left the town just as the sun was setting with full stomachs and a fully stocked backpack. After about an hour of walking, Maka found a nice tree, and we set up camp there for the night. We spent most of the night talking to each other. I found out Maka was 15 and was running away from home because her father was abusive, and she couldn't take it anymore. I'd held her as she cried about her mother leaving, and how her father had touched her and hit her, saying she was just like her mother. After a while her sobs died down, and she fell asleep against my chest. It was nice having her there, it just felt right. I kissed the top of her head before closing my own eyes.

"Hey Soul." I was brought out my thoughts at the sound of her voice.

"Hmm?"

"Where are we going now?" She inquired.

"Wherever this road leads us to I guess." I sighed. This was taking a lot longer than I had thought it would.

"oh, alright."

"Why?" Now it was my turn to ask questions.

"I was just curious." I could feel her shrug on my back. We walked for another hour or so when Maka became restless. I sat her down under a large oak tree, and she began pulling things out of the backpack. She took out some nuts, our blanket, a canteen, and a bag of dried fruit. I spread the blanket out so we could sit on it while she divided up the food. We sat in silence, eating our fill, and enjoying the sunlight that warmed our skin. I finished the last of my food, and began checking over Maka's ankle. It was still bruised, but the swelling seemed to be slowly disappearing. I took a long strip of cloth from in the bag, and began wrapping her ankle.

Maka's P.O.V.

As Soul wrapped my ankle I looked up at the sky. It was a clear cloudless summer day. A light breeze blew through the trees, and made my pigtails lift from my shoulders. The wind blew Souls bangs from his eyes, and I could see the concentration on his face. He finished my ankle, and sat down beside me. I looked up into his deep crimson eyes, and he stared into mine. We sat like that for a long time until Soul spoke up," I think we should start moving again."

"Yeah, your probably right." I threw everything into the bag before climbing onto Souls back once again. I rested my head on his shoulder, and allowed sleep to take over.

Souls P.O.V.

I could hear Maka snoring lightly on my back, and let a half smile break across my face. It was kind of cute. I stared up at the orange sky above us. It would be dark soon, and I needed to find us a place to set up camp. Robbers came out at night, and I really didn't want to have to deal with that. If we did get held up by robbers, I would have no choice but to give them what little money we had or fight. Running was not an option. Maka began to stir on my back, but settled after a moment. It was slowly getting darker, and I realized finding a place to stay was becoming very unlikely. I found a small abandoned shed after about another twenty minutes, and decided this would do for the night.I shook Maka awake.

"hmm... Wha is... It?" She yawned.

"I found us a place to stay tonight, but I can't get the door open with just my feet."

"Mkay." She climbed off my back, and leaned against the wall. I pried open the door, and lead Maka inside. She could walk as long as I supported her. The shed was made of wood, and the inside was completely empty. We sat down on the cold floor, and I took the blanket out of our backpack. Maka leaned against my chest, and quickly fell back asleep. I wrapped the blanket around us both. I closed my eyes, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Maka's P.O.V.

I stirred from my deep sleep at the sound of something outside the shed. I heard the sound again along with what sounded like muffled voices.I crawled over to the door, careful not to wake Soul. Leaning against the door, I could hear someone talking on the other side.

"We didn't expect anyone to be here. What do we do with them?" One voice asked.

"I doubt they have anything of value with them, but they might sell." another voice said.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, the girl was pretty cute. Maybe the boss will let us keep her when we're all done." One of them said hopefully.

"How much do you think they would sell for?"

"The boy I'd say would be at least 15,000. The girl maybe 13,000."

"That's a hefty load." I heard the man laugh. At that moment the door slammed into into my head. The last thing I remember was seeing a pair of deep red eyes, and the feeling of something wrapping around my wrists Before everything faded to black.

**Well, I continued it. I'm pretty sure if I hadn't someone would have killed me:p hope you like it. Please review. Thanks ~Sky**


	3. locked in destiny

Makas P.O.V.

"Why is it s-so cold?" My teeth were chattering as I sat up. "Argh." I grabbed my pounding head, and bent back over. I pried my eyes open and looked around. I gasped when I saw Soul. He was bloody and covered in cuts and bruises.

"Soul?" I stood up and tried running to him only to find we were separated by a wall of iron. I wrapped my slim fingers around the smooth bars of the cage. "What the hell? I shook the bars, but nothing happened. Soul began to stir.

Souls P.O.V.

I opened my eyes, and wiped the sleep from them. How long had I been out?

"Soul?" I heard a voice whisper. I turned my head to see Maka. She was shivering, and her head was wrapped in a bandage. My eyes grew twice their normal size when the memories of what had happened before came rushing back. I had been asleep in the shed, when a loud noise woke me. When I opened my eyes I saw a man. Maka was in his arms, and her head was bleeding. I stood up, ready to fight when another man came in. He tackled me to the ground, kicking and punching me. After a while my body became numb, and I could no longer feel his harsh blows. The last thing I could recall was him throwing me over his shoulder, and then nothing.

"Soul?" Maka whispered again.

"Yeah?" I could see relief fill her face.

"Are you alright? What happened?" She crawled to the edge of her cage, and I did the same.

"I'm alright." I gave her a half smile. "As for what happened, I'm not really sure. I woke up, and there were some guys in the shed. They beat me until I lost consciousness, and I'm not sure what they did to you. I tried fighting them off, but I was to weak." My fists clenched, and I could no longer look into her wide innocent eyes."I'm so sorry."

"Soul!" I was surprised by the sudden change in her voice. "This is not your fault, if anything it's mine. If I hadn't hurt my ankle, we wouldn't have been in that shed in the first place." Now it was my turn to argue.

"Like hell it was your fault. I should have been stronger! I should have been able to fight them and save you!" I yelled. She looked hurt. I took a deep breath and lowered my voice," I'm sorry I yelled its just frustrating knowing I could have done something, but wasn't able to."

"It's ok. Right now we just need to focus on getting out of here." She gave me a small smile. I returned it," Youre right. How do you suppose we do that?"

"I think I might be able to help with that." Maka jumped, and I searched the dark room for the source of the voice.

"Over here." A tall man stepped into the light of the moon that shown through a small window. He had silver hair, and glowing red eyes. Maka gasped.

"Youre the man." She said." The one I saw before I fainted." She looked over at me, and gasped again. I had slid down to the floor, and was shaking uncontrollably. Through our battles and years and the surmounting scars, my image of him had began to fade. Now he was being thrust in front of me after so long, I didn't know what to do. My voice shook as I whispered the one name I had so longed to say. "Wes?"

**I know this one's really short, but I was having writers block:( sorry. I will try a lot harder on the next one ok? please review.~Sky**


	4. A note from the past

Souls P.O.V.

"Wes?"

"Hey little brother."

"What... What are you doing here? Where have you been? What happened?" I couldn't stop the questions that were pouring out of my mouth. I wanted, no, needed answers. A few tears slid down my cheeks, but I did care." Where did you go?" I shouted." Why did you leave me? You promised! You said you'd always be there for me, and that as long as we were together nothing would happen! But then, then you just disappeared one day! Mom and Dad didn't know what to do! I didn't know what to do!" I continued shouting. Every emotion or feeling I had hidden away was slowly seeping out." Because of you Mom's dead! She couldn't deal with the fact her little Wes was gone!" More tears spilled down my cheeks at the memory.

_"Mom?" An eleven year old Soul pushed on the big oak door to his mothers study." You said we could go to the park today, and I..." The boy stopped mid sentence. A high pitched scream echoed through the large mansion." Mom?!" The boy ran to his mothers limp hanging body. He reached up for her hand, and shook her." Mommy please, don't go. You can't leave me!" He began sobbing as a large robust man walked in. He was reading a paper, and adjusted his glasses._

_"Soul I thought I told you not to yell..." The man glanced up to see his son crying on the floor, his wife hanging limp just above him. There was a small note beneath her. The man walked slowly to the note, careful not to look up. Soul glanced up at his fathers now lifeless eyes. He stood up,and hugged his father. The man stiffened, and read the not._

_My dearest Hershel,_

_ I am sorry to say, but I can no longer go on like this. I hope you do not grow to hate me due to my decision. I love you, and Soul very much, but can not bear with the idea of my sweet Wesley gone. I know he is dead. I can feel it in my heart. I can not think of him being lonely, so I have decided to join him up in the heavens. Please don't be angry with me. We will be together again one day. I trust my beloved Soul with you, and everything I own. I love you._

_ With much love,_

_ Elizabeth_

_Hershel squeezed the letter in his large hands. His face was stained with tears, and Soul was still holding tightly to his leg. He glanced down at his son, and broke into a new fit of tears. He look so much like his mother, and it broke his heart. From the long white hair to the sun kissed skin, and crimson red eyes. Anger filled his face and in a swift motion he shoved Soul away. The boy landed on the ground, and looked up at his father._

_"Dad?"_

_"Shut up boy!" Hershel's voice dripped with venom. It was on that day Hershel decided he hated his youngest son._

"She's dead," I repeated. My whole body was shaking uncontrollably, and tears fogged my vision. Suddenly I felt arms around me. I looked up to see Maka's warm eyes staring into mine. I didn't know when Wes unlocked the cages, but I didn't care. All I knew at the moment was Maka was there with me. I inhaled deeply, the smell of her strawberry shampoo filled my nostrils. It was sweet, and made me feel better. I wrapped my arms around her thin frame, and brought her closer. She buried her head into my chest, and began whispering calming words to me. Things like "You're okay new." And "I will always be here." Her soft voice soothed me, and I finally stopped crying. She wiped my cheeks with her hand, and smiled at me. It was a small and tender smile that reached her eyes. Maka helped me stand up, and we walked out of the iron prison hand in hand. Wes stared at the strange pair, unsure of what to say. I walked over to Wes, and examined him. He would have been around 19 now. He was way taller than last time I had seen him, and looked very mature. I stopped when I was just inches away from him. I repositioned my stance and drew back my fist. My knuckles slammed hard into his cheek, driven by every emotion I had withheld, every painful hit my father had given me, every tear I had shed, and every moment I had to spend alone. Wes collapsed to the floor as I swung my arm down. He gripped his jaw, and his eyes grew large. He opened his mouth, but didn't say anything. I looked down upon him, and could feel myself being taken over by my anger. My vision blurred around the edges, and then my body began moving on its own.

"That's for leaving." My words came out much more harsh than I had wanted. Maka grabbed my hand, and then I don't know what happened. My body wouldn't do what I wanted, I was basically just siting on the sidelines watching everything unfold.

Maka's P.O.V.

I yelped when Wes's jaw popped under Soul's fist. He fell to the ground from the force, and scrambled away from his brother. I grabbed Souls hand again, in hopes he wouldn't do anything else. Soul whipped his head around to face me, and my blood went cold. His eyes were dark, and full of insanity. He bared his sharp teeth at me and snarled. He stuck out his right arm, and it began glow a faint blue. The light disappeared and both Wes and I gasped. Where Souls arm should have been, there was now a long red blade with a black jagged design. He sneered at me, and brought the blade up, prepared to strike. Wes jumped up from his place in the ground, and grabbed his brother from behind. He locked his arms under Souls armpits, his hands on the back of the 15 year olds neck. Soul kicked and yelled, but I quickly slapped my hand over his mouth. I stared deep into his crazed eyes.

"Soul." He bit my hand, and I snatched it away. There were now four small punctured spots that were bleeding slightly. He smiled at me sadistically, but faltered when I placed my forehead against his. He stopped fidgeting, and his arm turned back to normal. He closed his eyes as his body went limp. Wes lifted Soul over his shoulder, and led me out a door that was on the opposite side of the room.

**So I made this one longer for you guys:) I consider more than 1,000 words long. I hope you liked it. What did you think of Souls moment in madness? Also do you like the names I picked for Wes and Souls mother and father? I feel that they need very regal and elegant names to go along with their high status. Please review! ~Sky**


	5. Confrontation with blood

**A.N. So I just now realized that I gave Souls mother the same name as Liz. oops. I'm not going to change it though because in my mind Souls family used to move around a lot, but had a main house in England due to the rich culture, and the fact that when I think of England the first thing I see is the royal family, wealth, and just that high class manner that his family gives off. Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Maka's P.O.V.

I silently followed Wes down the large stone corridor. We had been walking through this maze of a dungeon for what felt like hours. I was very surprised at how well Wes knew the area, but decided to leave my questions for later. As we rounded a corner I could hear footsteps. Wes heard them too, and quickly pulled me into an open cell. We hid in the shadows of the cell until the footsteps faded. I stepped out first, looking around. I motioned for Wes to follow, and we began back down the hall. I noticed a large old wooden door at the end. As we neared it I suddenly felt very uneasy. What was on the other side? I reached out for the handle, but Wes stopped me.

"That's not the way out." He shifted Soul on his shoulder slightly.

"Oh um sorry. Do you know whats in there?" Wes stiffened, but shook his head.

"No, and I'd rather not find out. Come on." He turned away from the door, and began walking away, but I just stood there. I had to know what was on the other side. My hand reached the handle, and it turned easily. Wes turned around just as I pushed the door open.

"Maka?" A womans voice asked. The whole room spun, and I sank to my knees. The edges of my vision began to cover with black as I fell forward. I landed on the hard stone floor, and my whole world covered itself in black.

Wes's P.O.V.

I sat Soul on the ground, and ran to Maka. I grabbed her shoulders, and shook her lightly.

"Maka. Come on, get up!" My shouts echoed through the room, and I could hear footsteps coming from a nearby hall. Panicking, I drug Soul into the room, and shut the door. I looked around the room we were now in. It was a round stone cell. There were many chains hanging from the walls, and off to the side I could hear heavy breathing. I craned my neck to the side, and saw a woman chained to the wall. Her cloths were torn, her blonde hair covering her face.

"Who are you?" Her voice was hoarse, and barely above a whisper.

"My name is Wes Evans." I ran a hand through my long silver locks. She looked up at me with large green eyes." May I ask whom you might be?" She coughed a few times.

"My name," She paused and coughed a few more times." is not important at the moment."

"Well, im sorry for barging in like this, but I owe these two very much and can't have them going and getting caught again." She let a slight laugh pass her lips.

"You better not, got it." I smiled at her.

"I don't plan on it. I'm pretty sure if i did, my little brother would have my neck."I glanced down at Soul, when I noticed he began to stir. He sat up, and clutched his head.

"Wha happened?" He slurred out.

"Well, basically I came to let you out of those cages, and you went completely psycho on us. Your arm turned into a freaking blade, and you tried to kill me." I stated like it was no big deal. Soul just stared at me, his eyes twice their normal size.

"I what?" He yelled. I pressed a finger over my lips, indicating for him to be quiet. Soul immediately shut his mouth, and soon after realized Maka was passed out next to him. He crawled over to her, and placed her head on his lap. I watched as he stroked her head, a torn expretion on his face.

"Did I do this?" His eyes were covered by his bangs, but I could hear the weakness in his voice.

"No. I think I did." Soul turned on the woman, his face twisted in anger.

"What? Who are you?" He didn't move from Makas side, but I could tell he wanted to rip this woman to shreds. She sighed, and mumbled to herself," Might as well just tell him." She cleared her throat and looked up at Soul.

"I am Makas mother, Kami Albarn." The room became so silent you could have heard a pin drop." I think I may have caused her to faint from surprise."

"Wait, so why are you here?" I questioned.

"That story is for another time. First we need to get these two out of here. So if you could possibly get me out of these." She nodded towards the cuffs around her wrists." It would be very much appreciated." Kami smiled at me. I moved over to her, and began looking through the ring of keys I had stolen from one of the guards before I went to find Maka and Soul. I found the correct one, and began working on the cuffs. When I finally got them off she rubbed her wrists. They were badly bruised, and bleeding slightly. She leaned against the wall and stood up.

"Thank you." Her knees buckled, but she quickly grabbed the wall for support.

"No problem. Come on" Soul stood up and I help put Maka on his back. I unlocked the door, and we all left the cell.

* * *

**I'm sorry it is kinda short, but the next one will be longer alright. Oh and one more thing before I go...** **SYMMETRY!**** ~Sky**


	6. Sweet notes and loving words

**I have been procrastinating for the past few days (ok more like a week now) on updating this because well I was having a bad case of writers block( and not to mention it's the end of the semester so I've had finals for the past 2 weeks). Like rolling around on the floor, flailing my arms around, and whining. That is about as bad as it can get when it comes to me, so I apologize for taking so long. Also I've been reading a romance novel so some of it may play into this. Just to let you know.**

* * *

Makas P.O.V.

The cool air whipped my hair around, and I could faintly smell cologne. I tried to pry my eyes open, the mirth in them slowly give way. As they finally opened all I could see was white.

"Wha?" I pulled my head back, and my eyes met with Souls. Forest green stared into blood red, and the world seemed to stop. Everything around us faded away, and for a moment all I could see was him. His wide eyes, and the creases that formed between them. The way his nose scrunched, and how his mouth was beginning to turn up slightly at the corners. How soft and gentle his lips looked, wait. _What are you thinking Maka? Men are just liars and cheaters who do nothing but hurt you. They come in, pretending to be nice. They tell you they won't hurt you, and shower you with nice gifts, and sweet words. And just when you think everything will be okay, and that you've finally found someone you can trust their real side comes out. They beat you and hurt you, force you to do unacceptable things for their own pleasure. And then, after all that, they throw you aside like you were nothing. They take everything that could have made you happy, and just leave you, broken and shattered like a doll. That's what papa did, and what Soul will do to you if you get to involved. _That's what the voice in my head said, but I couldn't fully believe it. Soul seemed different. Everything he did just seemed so sincere._  
_

"Maka." Everything came back as I looked up.

"Hmm?" I glanced over to where I thought the voice came from. I rubbed my eyes groggily, and was finally able to focus.

"Honey, how are you feeling?" It had been so long since I had heard my mother's voice. I sat up immediately, and threw myself into her open arms. "I missed you so much baby." Kami said while gently rubbing my back.

"Mama? But where did- what happened to-"

"None of that matters now." She grasped my shoulders, and held me at arm's length. I could finally see how skinny she was. Her face was not tanned and plump, but sunken and sickly looking. There were scars on her cheeks and dark purple bags under her eyes.

"Oh Mama." Tears brimmed my eyes as I took in the sight of her. She gave my shoulders a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm alright. As long as we are together-"

"-Nothing can hurt us." I finished the statement she would always tell me when I was little. A small smile crept onto my face.

"Exactly." We hugged again, and she planted a light kiss on my forehead.

"Oh, you're awake." I turned around to see Wes. He had some sticks in his arms, and I quickly realized we were in a forrest.

"Where are we? And where's Soul." I looked around, but didn't see him anywhere.

"A little after the first time you woke up we found this clearing." Wes dropped the sticks in a small pile. "Souls still gathering wood for the fire." A small 'oh' escaped my lips.

"You had me so worried." My mama said.

"Where are we Mama? I mean, how did we get here." My head tilted to the right In confusion.

"Well, after Wes freed me we were able to escape through the sewers that ran underneath the dungeon. I'm not really sure where we are or who lived in that castle, but I would prefer not to go back and ask." I saw my mother cringe at the thought of going back.

"How long were you there?" Wes sat down by me.

"I'm not really sure. I had no way if telling time." She paused and looked up at the vast blue sky. Squinting at the sun she asked, "What is the date?"

"Um, I'm not sure." I looked at Wes.

"It's December 20, 2012." My mother gasped as I turned around to find Soul, his arms full of wood. He smiled his usual sharp toothed grin." Glad to see you're awake again."

"Again?" I questioned. Soul emptied his armload into the pile, and looked at me.

"Yeah. You woke up when I was carrying you, but passed out again a few minutes later."

"Oh, um, sorry about that." Soul just shrugged, and then knelt next to the pile. He pulled a lighter out of his pocket, and soon there was a steady fire burning.

"So what are we supposed to do about food?" Wes turned to his little brother.

"The only thing we can do is hunt or look for edible things in the woods."

"Considering we don't have any hunting gear I'd say we're stuck with gathering." Soul said while letting out a loud sigh. Our group spent the rest of the day collecting various berries, nuts, and roots that we knew were edible. Soul almost ate a poison berry, but I stopped him before he could.

"Good night Maka." My mother said. I was curled up in her arms next to the fire. Soul was right in front of me, and Wes was behind my mother.

"Good night Mama." I closed my eyes, and fell asleep to the sound of crickets chirping lightly in the night.

* * *

**Ok yes it was short, and somewhat just a filler, but MY. BRAIN. IS. DEAD. I can't think at all hardly. Sorry:/ Still review though ~Sky**


	7. Welcome to the family

**Yes, it has taken a lot longer than I expected to update. I'm sorry:( WARNING! This chapter has some, uh, stuff at the end that some of you may find inappropriate. You have been warned...**

* * *

Souls P.O.V.

"Come on Maka!" I pulled the small girl along behind me, not daring to look back. Wes and Kami had somehow ran so far ahead I could no longer see either of them.

~ _Flashback~_

_"Hey, time to get up." I rolled over to see Wes standing over me. "Still not a morning person I see." He laughed heartily, and went over to stomp on the fire. I sat up, and saw Kami sitting with Maka under a tree. They were talking, and laughing. It was nice seeing Maka smiling so much. She looked over at me and waved. I have her a two finger salute in return. I turned to help Wes, but he wasn't by the fire. Instead he was trying to climb one of the taller trees. I looked up at him._

_"What are you doing?" He just gestured for me to be quiet. Maka got up, and walked over to stand by me. She stared up at Wes with a confused look. She opened her mouth to say something, but a loud rumbling stopped her._

_"What in the world?" Kami shakily stood up. The sound seemed to be getting closer with every passing second. Wes slid down the tree, his eyes were wide in shock._

_"We need to go. Now!" He grabbed Kamis arm, and began sprinting into the trees away from the sound. I grabbed Makas hand, but she didn't move. Her eyes were wide in terror as she pointed to something in the distance. I couldn't tell what she was looking at until a wolf leaped through the trees, and into the clearing. It let out a low howl that shook me to the bone. The dark grey wolf was larger than any I had ever seen. Not to mention there was a ball and chain hanging from one of its hind legs, and a few scraps of stripped cloth was stuck to its body. The animal growled at us, and to our surprise, stood up._

_"You must be the prisoners." It stared at us with one dark green eye that seemed almost yellow, and one red that didn't even resemble an eye. It was white with red circles and triangles in the center. The wolf let out another howl, and began running towards us. I yanked on Makas arm as I turned to run. She followed me into the trees; the wolf not far behind._

_"Can't we do this the easy way?" The wolf yelled with a sneer. I just kept running. _

_~End of flashback~_

"You two must be getting tiered. Don't worry, I won't hurt you!" I was getting tiered, but I sure as hell wasnt stopping. As Maka and I ran through a small river I noticed she kept looking around.

"What are you looking at?" I yelled over my shoulder.

"I think... I think I know this place."

"What do you mean?"

"Papa..." She let the world roll out of her mouth like molasses. Slow, and drawn out; just above a whisper. "This way!" Maka suddenly yelled while taking a few larger steps so she was in front of me. She lead me down a small path, and before I knew it we were standing in front of a little house. I could hear a tv blasting from inside, and as Maka quietly pushed open the back door the smell of smoke and alcohol filled my nostrils. I followed her quietly through the house, not daring to make a sound. We went down a small flight of stairs, and hid in the darkest corner of what I presumed was the basement. The ground was cold, and wet to the touch. I hugged Maka close to my chest, and prayed to the god I had never really believed in.

Makas P.O.V.

Soul pulled me to his chest, and I didn't refuse the gesture. He was warm, and I felt safe in his arms. The floor boards above us creaked and moaned as my papa walked on them. He had turned the tv down, and I could hear a loud banging sound.

"Wha... Want?" My fathers voice was muffled, but I could still make out some of what he was saying.

"Have yo... seen tw... dren, a whi... ha... man, and a wom... recent...?" I closed my eyes, and tried to concentrate on the guff voice. It sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite place it.

"No" Spirit replied. I could hear the slight slur in his voice. Drunk as usual...

"Are yo... ure?" The unknown figure asked.

"Yep. Now leav...m.. lone." I heard the door slam shut, and let out a sigh of relief. It didn't last long though. The stairs creaked as Spirit descended them. He pulled on a long string that was attached to a single light in the center of the room. He peered around the dim room, and stopped when his eyes landed on Soul and me.

"Maka?" He smirked. "So you've come back 'ave ya?" His smile slightly faltered when he saw I was in Souls arms. "Who the hell is he?"

"Um... Papa this is S-Soul." I stuttered under his piercing blue gaze.

"Maka, get over here!" I reluctantly stood up, and slowly walked towards him.

"Maka..." Soul trailed off when I gave him a pleading look.

"Good girl." My papa opened his arms to me, and I stepped forward. He wrapped them tightly around my small frame, placing each of his hands on my lower back. "Papa hasn't had very much fun without his little girl here." I knew exactly what he was implying, and shuddered as a few memories flashed in my head. They were all dirty, and indecent things that a father should never do to his own daughter. His smile widened at the look of terror that crossed my face. He slid his hands down causing me to let out a slight 'eep'.

"Papa, not now. Please." I didn't want to do this. Especially with Soul right there. My father bent down so his lips barely brushed the tip of my ear.

"I've missed my little slave though, and I need her to pay for leaving." He squeezed his right hand which was resting on my butt. Soul stood up when he saw this.

"Hey, old man! Don't you dare touch her like that!" My father looked up, an evil gleam in his eye.

"Who's going to stop me?" I tried to turn so I could face Soul, but Papa grabbed both my arms.

"I am!" Soul ran at my father, his arm pulled back in a tight fist. Papa threw me to the side, and in one quick movement, struck Soul. He fell to the ground, clutching his head.

"Damn..."

"Hmph, pathetic." Papa kicked Soul in the gut, and then grabbed him by the hair. He pulled him up, and threw him at the wall. Soul smashed into it, unconscious.

"Now, where were we..." I tried crawling away, but my back hit the wall. I was trapped. "Don't run away. You know I hate it when my slaves disobey me." Papa grabbed my wrist, and dragged me to the wall on the opposite side of the room. It was then that I noticed the silver chains that hung from it.

"Papa... Please don't! Papa no!" I wriggled and kicked, but he was much stronger than I. The cool metal clasped around my wrists.

"You should never have left." Papa walked over to Soul, and locked him into a pair of cuffs that were attached to the floor. "Now, lets have some fun..." A single tear slid down my cheek as he approached me. I didn't cry out when he ripped my white shirt off or when he pulled off my skirt. The only time I let a small sob escape my throat was when I looked over Papas shoulder, and saw the small gleam of red eyes.

* * *

**Okay, so this may be rated M now because of that( no one is technically naked or anything like that so I'm not sure) but I'm NOT going that e any more graphic that that. Anyways I'm sorry this took so long, and I hope you enjoyed it. I think we all may have just met a new side of me. The slightly perverted and kinda sadistic side. What is wrong with me... Please review. I want to know if you guys like that twisted ending or if I should just stick to my normal style ~Sky**


	8. The demon awakens

**I think it is about time for Maka to be saved. Don't you?**

* * *

Souls P.O.V.

Whats going on? My side and head hurt, but when I tried to touch them, I couldn't. Why was this? Everything seemed so blurred and confusing. Which way was up, which way down? How had I gotten here? As I directed through the never ending fog of my mind a faint voice pierced the air. 'Stop please!' Where was it coming from? It sounded familiar. 'Papa don't!' Wait, that voice. That's Makas voice! My eyes snapped open, slowly adjusting to the darkness of the basement. I looked around and saw a small bundle of black near the corner to my left. A few whimpering sounds came from it and as the darkness became clear, my eyes widened in shock. Makas clothes lay torn and discarded a few feet from her. She was chained to the wall, shivering and crying. In the faint moonlight I could see her pale skin, the beads of sweat that slid down it, and the soft purple bruises that were beginning to form on it.

"Papa." Her voice was dry and raspy. "Please don't. I don't want this." Spirit grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"But Maka, you disobeyed your Papa. You left me for such a long time and now I must punish you." He slid off his jacket and glanced at me. I closed my eyes.

"Wasn't the beating enough?" I opened my eyes back up to see Spirits back. He was leaning over her again, slipping off his shoes.

"No, I need to make sure you won't ever leave again." Spirit leaned in closer and whispered in her ear." My sweet little Maka, you didn't let this boy touch your flower before me, did you?" Makas eyes widened and she began to shake.

"N-no, Papa you can't!" Maka brought her knees up to her chest. "I wont leave. I-I'll do whatever you want! Anything but that!" She was almost hysterical now.

"It's to late for the that." Spirit began to unbuckle his belt, an evil grin on his face. That's the last thing I remember before I blacked out again.

Makas P.O.V.

It was over. This man was going to take the last innocent part of me. As Papa undid the buckle on his belt I spared a glance I over at Soul. I didn't want him to see this. His chest slowly heaved up and down, occasionally quickening. His white bangs covered his eyes, but a small grin was beginning to break through. My eyes widened as the smile grew larger. Soul began to shake and laugh, his head tossed up towards the ceiling. In a flash of light the chains around his wrists clattered to the ground.

"What the hell?" Soul stood up and the air became cold. Not freezing cold, but a sort of damp, penetrating cold that made it hard to breathe. There were long black and red blades sticking out of both his forearms and an ear to ear grin was on his face. His eyes were mad, his pupils small. They searched hungrily over the room.

"Hmph. It's nice to be out again." Soul straightened up a little and looked at me. "Hey! Come her girly." He flipped his head back, motioning me over. At first when I didn't move he stepped closer. "Come on. I can't just leave you here. I would never hear the end of it." I looked up at the chains around my wrists and then at Papa. He stood, frozen in place, staring at Soul well mostly the blades on his arms.

"What the hell are you?!"

"I am a weapon. I can turn my body into the form of a scythe and then back as I please." Soul splashed at the chains, releasing me.

"I don't care what you are! She's not going anywhere!" Papa lunged at Soul, but unlike before, Soul just stepped to the side. The blades disappeared and he grabbed my hand.

"Come on." He kicked Papa in the face and pulled me up the stairs. Once at the top he slammed the cellar door shut and placed a chair in front of it. "That should hold him for a while." Soul straightened up and brushed his hair back.

"Thank you, Soul." I went to hug him, but he pushed me away.

"Sorry, but I'm not Soul. I am a part of him, but we are completely different entities besides the fact that we share a body." He sighed at my puzzled look. "I will explain more later, but first we must go." The two of us headed for the front door. I grabbed a random coat off the rack by the door and slipped it on. Once we were outside I got an idea.

"Hold on for a sec." I ran towards the make shift garage that was a few feet from the house. The inside was dark and dusty, but the item I was looking for was still there. I pulled a tan covered sheet off of it and dust filled the air. I coughed a few times and looked at what would be our way out. It was a motorcycle. The metal was slightly rusted and the seat torn, but it still seemed to work. I pulled the keys off a hook by the door and started it up. The sound caught Souls attention because moments later the large garage door slid open. He stared at the orange bike and smiled.

"You've got brains, I'll give you that." He climbed on to the back of the bike and checked a few things. "Its got a full tank too. Nice." I swung my leg over and sat comfortably behind him.

"With this we can find Mama and Wes a lot quicker." He just nodded and pulled out of the garage. The front door to the house stormed open and my papa came running out.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" Soul revved the engine.

"Away from here!" At that he sped off into the forest. I quickly wrapped my arms around his torso to stop myself from falling. I could still feel a cold aura reverberating off of him, but decided to ignore it.

"Do you have any idea where they might be?" I yelled over his shoulder.

"I have no idea, but we will find them." His eyes never left the forest ahead. "Also, don't get used to this side of Soul. I will be going away soon enough." I couldn't comprehend how two people could be in one body. It just wasnt possible. Was Soul just playing me? No, he wouldn't do that. I kept thinking these sorts of things until the bike came to a screeching halt.

"Soul, what is..." I looked over his shoulder and trailed off. A few feet ahead of us was a tall man. He had on a torn prison uniform and a small ball attached to a chain was stuck to his ankle. His short brown hair was tousled and my jaw went slack when our eyes met. Olive green bore into golden green and red. Those eyes were just like the wolfs.

"Let us pass!" Soul yelled out.

"Sorry, but I can't. I have direct orders to bring these two and you back." The man bent down and picked something up. I couldn't tell what it was until he heaved it over his shoulders. It was Wes and Mama. Their bodies hung limp over his broad shoulders.

"Mama?!" My voice cracked as a few tears spilt down my cheeks.

"They aren't dead, don't worry. Just unconscious." My crying came to a halt.

"What do you want with us? Who are you?"

"My name is Free and my job is to take you back to Lady Medusa."

Medusa? Who was this person,and why did they want us? I pondered this when Soul abruptly stood up, setting down the kickstand in the process.

"Sorry, but I don't feel like seeing Medusa again." Wait, Soul knew this person?

"Sorry Ogre, but you don't have a choice." Ogre? I mean yes Soul was a little different, but ogre? That was just cruel.

"So you know it's me?" Soul said while smoothing back his hair.

"Yes. Even if you and that boy share a body, when you take over it gives a different wavelength." I'd had enough. I climbed off the bike and took a few steps back, my hands on my hips.

"What are you two talking about?!" Free smirked and looked at Soul.

"You haven't told her?"

"Told me what?" I was getting tiered of all these questions.

"That boy is not who you think he is." Free slowly set Wes and Mama on the ground, never removing his eyes from mine.

"Then who is he?"

"That, my dear girl, will be for another time." Free looked behind me and his smile widened. I turned to see what was so funny when something hit me. I could hear Soul squirming and fighting against something too as I was pinned down.

"Ribbit." The air rushed out of my lungs as I hit the hard ground. The thing holding me felt cool and slick. I could see from the corner of my eye, Soul. His white hair was a mess and a large black blob held him to the ground.

"Nice job Eruka." Free cracked his knuckles and a faint clicking sound reached my ears. I turned my head to the side and was slightly shocked by what I saw. A short girl, maybe no older that eighteen, walked into view. Her white boots lopped against the hard dirt and rocks. She fidgeted with her black summer dress, tracing circles around its white polka dotted pattern. A light breeze picked up, sweeping her long silvery blue hair off her shoulders. As the wind picked up she grabbed on to the rim of her orange hat. It was strange with what looked to be a curled nose and large green eyes. She turned to look at me and I could see the conflict in her eyes. She also had two round birthmarks on either sides of her mouth.

"Thanks Free..." She trailed off, still looking at me. Frees expression softened as he walked towards her.

"Hey, I know you don't like doing this, but think about Mizune." A small shudder went through the girl as he mentioned the strange name.

"Yes, for Mizune." She closed her eyes and mumbled a few words under breath. That's when everything became dark.

* * *

**Alright so there are a lot of unanswered questions right now. There will be answers... In due time. I've noticed Maka and Soul get knocked out. A lot. Oh well. At the beginning when Spirit asks Maka if Soul has touched her "flower" that is basically another term for her virginity. Hopefully you can connect the dots. (Obviously Maka's a virgin) Please review ~Sky**


	9. Let the black consume you

**I lost inspiration for this one, but it came back! I am so sorry I took so long. Don't hate me ;n; orz I stayed up really late to get it finished though.**

* * *

Makas P.O.V.

_"Cold breaths and dripping sweat. White dresses and sweet words. Eventually they will all fade away to nothing but black. In the end the demon inside will consume them, along with everything else"_

The stone beneath my feet was cold to the touch, sending shivers up my spine. I stood in the center of a blackened room. There were no walls, just a floor that seemed to stretch on forever. How long had I been there? A slight breeze blew from seemingly nowhere, lifting my hair off my shoulders. Looking down I realized the old jacket was gone, replaced by a translucent white sun dress. It shimmered in the darkness; being the purest of white. The sheer fabric was smooth as I idly lifted it, allowing it to slip through my fingers like water. A bell jingle around my ankle as I took a step forward. The darkness around me seemed to reach out, hungry for my bare flesh. The hairs on my arms and neck rose as cold air whipped around me with the soft whisper of a voice I longed to hear once again. Goosebumps trailed up my arms and legs, finally moving down my spine as the voice became more clear.

_"Maka..."_

"Hello?" I called out. "Is anyone there?"

A train of silence answered my inquiry. I strained my ears, searching for something, anything. "If you are, please answer me!"

This time a soft, tinkling giggle reached my ears.

"Hey! I know you're-" A sharp intake of breath stopped my sentence.

**"Heeeeeelllllllooooooo"** The source of the giggles stepped out of the darkness and stood in front of me. Her pigtails were mattered and tangled, a dark thick liquid slowly dripping from them. Her once white dress shirt was crumpled and untucked, her skirt in no better shape. She stepped closer, bare feet sloshing in the substance that dripped from her. One large green eye stared straight at me while the other squinted. She continued giggling; Cheshire grin never leaving her porcelain white face.

"You're..."

**"You? Yep!" **She laughed harder and stumbled forward.

"But how? Where are we?"

**"So many questions~" **The girl twirled around as though she were dancing to some unheard tune.

"Why am I here?" I pressed on.

**"I dunno~ One minute it was quiet and then _poof_, here you**** are!" **Another trail of giggles followed her answer.

I cringed slightly at the maniacal laughter. It was a high-pitched sound that hung in the air instead of disappearing with the wind.

**"Buuuut, If I were you I'd be more worried about that~"** She pointed to the ground between us. Th liquid that had been dripping from her had slowly made its way to me. It washed over my feet and slowly began rising.

"What is this?" I tried lifting my leg, but the substance was so thick it was almost impossible. By now it was up to my calf. The girl just giggled.

**"It's your blood silly!" **She jumped with ease, splashing within the blackness as though it were water.

"Blood is not black!" I shouted. My patience was growing very thin as I eyed the girl.

**"Mine is and since I'm you that means soooo is yours. Isn't it great!?"** She kicked up some of the blood, splashing me. As I wearily looked into the quickly rising liquid something in the pit of my stomach clenched. By now the blood was already up to my chin.

"How do I get out of here?" I could taste blood on my lips as I gasped for air. Suddenly she was right in front of me, both eyes wide and smile gone.

**"There is no way out once you've fallen into the madness"**

_This is the end._

* * *

**Is it kinda (okay really) short? ...yes, but you have no idea what has been going on the last three months. I won't go into detail, but let's just say my health is not where it should be. Please review this sad and poorly written thing. It doesn't even get a name. It's just a thing ~Sky**


End file.
